Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/1 March 2013
8:44 Cap.America Bye o/ :( To BeregondX2 8:46 LazerzSoH Back Crap Pms suck sometimes' See talk page Cute cool girl? What does a councilor do on wiki? 8:53 Cap.America o/ o/ Welcome to the Brickipedia chat 8:55 Cap.America o/ 8:55 BrickfilmNut Hey Cligra o/ 9:01 LazerzSoH Cligra? You glitching? 9:01 Cap.America ^ 9:02 Cligra Hm? 9:02 Cap.America You seem to be going in and out. 9:02 Cligra Huh. I 9:04 Cap.America See there we go. You leave and then come back. 9:04 Cligra ...Whoah. Chat is being weird for me now. I think it's just because my computer is running slowly. 9:06 LazerzSoH Hmm... BrickfilmNut has left the chat. Irnakk has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:08 Irnakk back BrickfilmNut has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:08 Irnakk o/ b 9:09 BrickfilmNut o/ 9:09 Irnakk BFN :D You are now away. 9:10 Cap.America o/ Irnakk! :D 9:10 BrickfilmNut Harry_Potter_(Minifigure)?diff=1283278&oldid=1247311 Patrolling the RC at the moment. Anyone know much about LEGO Harry Potter? 9:10 Irnakk =D 9:10 Cap.America Nope o/ Kili rather. 9:10 Irnakk Nah,I always thought Harry Potter is a piece of crap. 9:10 Cap.America ^ 9:11 LazerzSoH Harry Potter is epic What do you want to know? 9:12 Irnakk LoTR is way better. 9:12 Cap.America ^ 9:12 BrickfilmNut @SoH: Basically, if that edit was valid. 9:12 LazerzSoH I'll look 9:12 Irnakk Dobby is a cheap and for some reason "nicer" copy of Gollum. 9:12 Cap.America ^ 9:13 LazerzSoH I;m not sure on that one I'm not an expert on LEGO HP Just the books and movies HERROZAEL has left the chat. 9:15 Cap.America Were all mods but me. :( Legoboy9373 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:18 Cap.America o/ 9:18 Legoboy9373 Hello o/ 9:18 Cap.America No. You aren't Fili anymore! 9:18 Legoboy9373 Yeah 9:18 Cap.America :( 9:18 Legoboy9373 I will be :P 9:18 LazerzSoH I don;t get LOTR 9:18 Legoboy9373 Lemme find a new photo :P 9:18 LazerzSoH But HP... That's different 9:18 Cap.America :D 9:19 Irnakk back 9:19 Legoboy9373 :D 9:19 Irnakk Legoboy!!! :D 9:20 Legoboy9373 =D So... 9:20 Cap.America We are one family. 9:20 Irnakk HP = piece of crap in a piece of leather and paper and a piece of crap in a disc. 9:20 Legoboy9373 Back 9:20 Irnakk :P 9:20 Cap.America Nice !!!! :D 9:20 Irnakk :D Nice avatar! 9:21 Legoboy9373 Yeah 9:21 Irnakk LoTR = One MasterPiece To Rule Them All 9:21 LazerzSoH LOTR is just plain... Not good 9:21 Irnakk :O 9:21 LazerzSoH The elves look like Hippies 9:22 Legoboy9373 :O 9:22 Irnakk Did you READ it? 9:22 LazerzSoH Yeah And HP was better 9:22 Irnakk really? :/ 9:22 LazerzSoH Wow I dropped a bomb with that 9:22 Irnakk LoTR came first... and my Hobbit book is k oops You are no longer away. 9:22 Cap.America :O NO How dare you say that about LOTR. :P 9:22 Cligra I like them both. HP is a more enjoyable read, though. 9:22 Irnakk labeled as "The Most Epic Fantasy of our time!" 9:23 Cap.America ^ 9:23 Irnakk and "Soon to be a major motion picture!" :P 9:23 LazerzSoH Wasn't Harry Potter labled as the next Luke Skywalker? 9:23 Irnakk Harry potter is annoying 9:24 Cap.America ^ 9:24 LazerzSoH Well the *aragorn* Barbarians weren't anything close to being as awesome as Luke 9:25 Irnakk and it's TOO MUCH unrealistic stuff. Sure,LoTR and Star Wars and all arent realistic at all,but HP is like 98% with it. What do you mean with barbarians? 9:25 Cap.America How dare you bash Aragorn! :P 9:25 Irnakk Aragorn is a great character! :O 9:26 LazerzSoH I think we should just combine all three into one 9:26 Irnakk 3 what? 9:26 LazerzSoH I mean Saruman was Count wats his name and Gandalf was Dumbledore StarWars + HP+LOTR 9:27 Irnakk Gandalf wasnt dumbledore :| 9:27 LazerzSoH No haters cause it's all one 9:27 Irnakk and the stories dont fit with eachother. And christopher tolkien wouldnt allow yhe merge anyways :P You are now away. the* 9:28 LazerzSoH https://i.chzbgr.com/maxW500/4260680448/h4495C64E/ ? 9:28 Cap.America (STOP) 9:28 LazerzSoH Resemplance 9:28 Cap.America Everyone this is going no where. Ajraddatz has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:29 Irnakk doesnt look like it :P o/ 9:29 LazerzSoH But 'll back off Ive hated too much Sorry Irnakk, Cap, and everyone else on 9:29 BrickfilmNut brb o/ 9:29 Irnakk It's ok BrickfilmNut has left the chat. 9:29 LazerzSoH http://cdn.memegenerator.net/instances/400x/19985961.jpg You can't deny that Dumbledore does have style Soupperson1 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:30 Irnakk o/ 9:30 Cap.America o/ 9:30 Ajraddatz lol 9:30 Irnakk I dont like Dumb-ledore. 9:30 Legoboy9373 Ajr! :D BrickfilmNut has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:31 Irnakk o/ 9:31 BrickfilmNut Back o/ Hey Ajr o/ Soup o/ 9:31 Soupperson1 o/ 9:32 Ajraddatz hello 9:34 Cap.America o/ Cakedude222 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:34 Irnakk o/ 9:35 BrickfilmNut o/ Cakedude222 has left the chat. 9:37 BrickfilmNut 850632_Battle_Pack :O Anyone know where this is being sold? 9:37 Irnakk nope. 9:37 Legoboy9373 TheBrickShow did a review and they say where they got it 9:38 LazerzSoH Wow Ninjago Battlepack 9:38 BrickfilmNut @Legoboy: Thanks. :) I'll look for that review later. 9:38 Irnakk ...Still waiting for a lotr battle-pack with exclusive to this set figures 9:38 BrickfilmNut :P 9:39 Ajraddatz brb Ajraddatz has left the chat. 9:40 LazerzSoH gtg 9:40 Legoboy9373 Bye LazerzSoH has left the chat. 9:40 Irnakk cya o/ 9:41 Cap.America o/ Cakedude222 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:41 BrickfilmNut o/ 9:41 Irnakk o/ 9:42 Cakedude222 OMG THS GIRL IN THE GLEE WIKI KEEPS SAYING THAT SHE WANTS MY BABIES! THAT S SO CREEPY! 9:42 Cap.America (stop) 9:42 Irnakk ... caps off Cakedude222 has been kicked by Legoboy9373. 9:43 Cap.America Thank you. This is why I am up for mod rights. I can't stand that. 9:43 Irnakk isnt that lol Lycans? wait 9:43 Cap.America ? 9:44 Irnakk I mean cakecandy or something they have the same avatar LazerzSoH has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:44 LazerzSoH Back 9:44 Irnakk and the other one got banned I think o/ 9:44 BrickfilmNut LolLycans is IMD Hey SoH o/ 9:44 LazerzSoH What did I miss? Socks? 9:44 Irnakk possibly. 9:44 Cap.America LazerzSoH. You should have been here. That would have changed your vote! 9:44 Irnakk Cakedude is likely cakecandy 9:46 Cap.America ^ 9:46 Irnakk Anyways,thanks Legoboy,for the kick :) 9:46 Cap.America ^ 9:46 LazerzSoH What did he say n caps? 9:46 Irnakk something eww 9:47 Legoboy9373 Np Irnakk :) 9:47 Irnakk about a girl on a wiki wanting his babies :| 9:47 BrickfilmNut ^ :P 9:47 Irnakk thats in a certain point of view,gross. 9:47 BrickfilmNut Sounds like that place is cra-a-azy. :P 9:47 Irnakk xD 9:47 BrickfilmNut (xp) 9:48 Irnakk lets not go to that wiki. :P 9:48 BrickfilmNut There are other reasons I'm not going there. :P 9:48 Irnakk There is good news for some of you that are moving 9:48 LazerzSoH Yeah? All of us? 9:48 Irnakk I might go on both here and on the new site. 9:48 BrickfilmNut (clap) 9:48 Irnakk Depends if you like me being here :P 9:48 BrickfilmNut :P We'd definitely love to have you come! :D 9:49 Irnakk :D 9:49 Legoboy9373 I will move 9:49 Cap.America :D 9:49 Legoboy9373 Decided :P 9:49 Irnakk I will be on both 9:49 Cap.America I will do both. 9:49 BrickfilmNut Category:Female_Brickipedians Wow, this category is... disturbingly bare. :/ 9:49 Irnakk Beet you to it cap :P 9:49 Cap.America :P 9:49 Irnakk 2 people... and the userbox is female too :P beat* 9:50 BrickfilmNut :P Of course, there are like... three people who just decided not to use the userbox., :P 9:50 Soupperson1 :P 9:51 Irnakk but I never knew the userboxes have a gender.. 9:52 Soupperson1 Can I change the Hermoine figure to a yellow one :P , boys have a yellow one 9:52 BrickfilmNut ^ :P Cakedude222 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:52 BrickfilmNut I think you'd need to nominate an update, though. Hey Cakedude o/ 9:52 Cap.America Oh no o/ 9:52 LazerzSoH Hello o/ 9:53 Soupperson1 o/ Does anyone know when were moving? Cakedude222 has left the chat. 9:54 Irnakk nope I'm moving and I'm staying. 9:54 BrickfilmNut @Soup: Sometime within about a week. 9:54 Irnakk I'm only moving there when that wiki is like done though 9:55 Soupperson1 I think when we move it will be done 9:55 BrickfilmNut ^ 9:56 Irnakk I hope so. the pages will move too right? 9:56 BrickfilmNut Yep. 9:56 Irnakk I dont wanna make all the pages over again XD 9:56 BrickfilmNut How insane do you think the admins are? :P 9:56 Cap.America ^ 9:56 BrickfilmNut They wouldn't move without the pages. :P 9:57 Irnakk :P but imagine,it would be sorta funny if we had to make them all over again. 9:58 LazerzSoH Yeah "Lets see how many left we have to make..." 9:58 Cap.America ;) 9:58 BrickfilmNut Yeah. Hahahahahah. :| 9:58 Irnakk about 3,789 :P 9:58 BrickfilmNut I don't even want to think about it... :P 9:59 LazerzSoH Yay! Only400000 left! 9:59 BrickfilmNut It's too disturbing. :P 9:59 Irnakk You mean 6,776,557,,889,788,968* :P 9:59 Soupperson1 gtg o. o/ * 9:59 Irnakk o/ Soupperson1 has left the chat. 10:00 Cap.America o/ FB100Z has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:00 Cap.America o/ 10:00 FB100Z Have you seen the original Captain America TV show? 10:00 Cap.America No 10:00 FB100Z from 1966 10:01 Irnakk o/ 10:01 FB100Z it's hilarious 10:01 Cap.America I wasn't alive then. 10:01 BrickfilmNut Hey FB o/ 10:01 Cap.America o/ 10:01 Irnakk You were deceased back then :P 10:01 FB100Z Theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lM7tSU2UFe0 10:02 Irnakk is it like the old batman show with the theme song I never liked? :P 10:02 FB100Z yeah except cornier the one for Thor is also really funny 10:03 LazerzSoH That is so catchy listening again 10:03 Irnakk xD 10:04 LazerzSoH And again 10:05 Cap.America ^ BrickfilmNut has left the chat. 10:06 LazerzSoH Now it's annoying 10:06 Cap.America BRB BrickfilmNut has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:08 Legoboy9373 Back 10:08 Irnakk o/ wb :D 10:09 BrickfilmNut Welcome back Legoboy o/ 10:11 LazerzSoH gtg 10:11 Irnakk o/ cya LazerzSoH has left the chat. 10:11 Legoboy9373 o/ 10:14 Irnakk changed my sig its sorta funny now :P User:Irnakk/sig 10:14 Legoboy9373 :P 10:15 Irnakk Ash nazg talk,agh contribs :P the reason I'm on both wiki's is because I have a big score with the badges..sure maybe none of you cares a bout badges,but to me they are awesome :P You are no longer away. 10:19 Cligra Wikia badge scores will be compensated for in the new badge system. :/ 10:19 Irnakk really? No one told me. 10:19 Cligra :P 10:19 Legoboy9373 :P 10:20 Irnakk (it seems a lot of you really want me to move :P ) thats why I made the decision to go there aswell,I dont like arguements. (also,I cant join LU wiki chat if the bot or Mythrun is on) :P 10:24 BrickfilmNut Why not? You are now away. 10:24 Legoboy9373 ^ 10:25 Irnakk crashed cuz if I click on it nothing happens 10:25 BrickfilmNut That's odd. :/ 10:25 Legoboy9373 I have 9,494 edits ;P 10:25 Irnakk and mythrun ragequit this wiki. 10:25 Legoboy9373 * :P 10:25 Cap.America Back 10:25 BrickfilmNut @Irnakk: That didn't stop me from visiting the chat to talk with BlueJay once or twice. :P 10:26 Irnakk Hmmm can you try to join it? 10:26 BrickfilmNut I still can't tell if Mythrun was giving me the silent treatement, though. :P *treatment Sure, I'll try it. 10:28 Irnakk and? 10:28 BrickfilmNut Success! :D 10:28 Irnakk lemme try cant :| You are no longer away. 10:29 Cligra Try getting in directly via the url? 10:30 Irnakk uh sure done 850628_Samurai_Sword_and_Sheath "Samurai" sword Thats a ninja sword :P 10:31 Legoboy9373 :P Brickset says so :P 10:32 FB100Z When Captain America throws his mighty shield... all those who chose to oppose his shield must yield When he's led to a fight and a duel is due the red and the white and the blue'll come through when Captain America throws his mighty shieeeeeeld! 10:32 Irnakk I fixed part of the page there was a big mistake on it 10:33 Cligra I will sing that song occasionally IRL. :P 10:33 Irnakk 850628_Samurai_Sword_and_Sheath?diff=1283541&oldid=1283540 :P 10:33 FB100Z it's like the funniest/corniest thing ever If I wasn't American I would probably laugh harder :P 10:34 Legoboy9373 Irnakk, I copy-pasted that 10:34 Irnakk Ik 10:34 Legoboy9373 That's why it said Donatello thing :P 10:34 Irnakk It was good I fixed it though 10:35 Legoboy9373 Yeah :) 10:35 Irnakk donatello thing XD 10:35 Legoboy9373 :P 10:36 Irnakk Hey can we multiplayer BFMEII? =D 10:37 Legoboy9373 In a moment :) 10:37 Cap.America So what do you guys think about me being a moderator? You are now away. 10:42 Irnakk 850597_Friends_Carry_Case?diff=1283553&oldid=1283552 lol sorry but this was sorta funny :P 10:43 Legoboy9373 :P Ajraddatz has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:45 Irnakk o/ 10:45 Ajraddatz herro 10:46 Legoboy9373 Welcome back! 10:46 BrickfilmNut Hey Ajr o/ You are no longer away. 10:46 Cligra Ajr! :D 10:47 Ajraddatz hellooooo 10:47 Cligra I saw your message about Seahorse- any idea when that's gonna happen? 10:47 Cap.America o/ 10:50 Legoboy9373 So... 10:50 Irnakk Legoboy,you going on BFME? Jeyo has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:51 Legoboy9373 Jeyo! o/ I can't Irnakk 10:51 Jeyo o/ 10:51 BrickfilmNut Hey Jeyo o/ You are now away. 10:52 Irnakk o/ why? 10:52 Legoboy9373 I'll have to go in 10 mins And I'm adding some photos now. 10:53 Irnakk ;( 10:56 Legoboy9373 We can play tomorrow 10:56 FB100Z hi ajr BrickfilmNut has left the chat. BrickfilmNut has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:58 Cap.America o/ 11:01 Ajraddatz hey 11:01 Cap.America o/ 11:04 Legoboy9373 I have to go Bye! o/ Legoboy9373 has left the chat. 11:04 Cap.America o/ 11:05 Irnakk o/ ;( 11:05 Cap.America ;( RaceLord has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 11:07 RaceLord hey 11:07 Irnakk o/ 11:07 Cap.America o/ 11:07 Irnakk hullo there 11:07 RaceLord brb Jeyo has left the chat. 11:08 BrickfilmNut Thread:280001 I'm thinking of moving this to the spam board. :/ It's not exactly LEGO at all, and I don't think people should be allowed to post random vids. :/ Agreed? 11:09 Cap.America :/ Yeah. Captain Jag has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! HERROZAEL has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Cap.America has left the chat. Darth henry has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 11:12 BrickfilmNut o/ HERROZAEL has left the chat. Darth henry has left the chat. Cap.America has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Captain Jag has left the chat. Cap.America has left the chat. Cap.America has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Irnakk has left the chat. 11:27 Cap.America :( Ajraddatz has left the chat. 11:27 Cap.America ;( King of Nynrah has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 11:29 Cap.America o/ 11:29 King of Nynrah Evening Brickipedians o/ 11:30 Cap.America o/ 11:30 BrickfilmNut Hey KoN o/ 11:31 Cap.America o/ Wait, I waved three times. :P 11:34 BrickfilmNut gtg o/ BrickfilmNut has left the chat. King of Nynrah has left the chat. 11:51 FB100Z you could say the emoticons... come in waves http://instantrimshot.com/ 11:59 Cap.America o/ Category:Wikia Chat logs